ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Mallard (2017)
*Scrooge McDuck *Bentina Beakley *Johnny and Randy *Duckworth *Violet Sabrewing *Lena De Spell *Gabby McStabberson *Officer Cabrera *Emily Quackfaster *Gyro Gearloose *Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (sometimes) |enemies = *Jim Starling *Lunaris |aliases = *Darkwing Duck (currently) *Purple Weirdo *Purple Guy |first_appearance = "The Duck Knight Returns!" |voiced_by = Chris Diamantopoulos }} Drake Mallard is the secret identity of the new Darkwing Duck, replacing Jim Starling. Appearance He wears a purple dress shirt with noticeable dark purple lines making a plaid design. Personality Prior to the series, Drake Mallard was a kid who used to get bullied a lot, that was until he found Darkwing Duck, inspired by his hero Jim Starling, Drake trained extensively in hand to hand combat and martial arts to be more like his hero, and as a result, he was then able to beat up his former tormentors and this superhero enthusiast was born, later starting the Darkwing Duck fan club. When he was given the role of Darkwing Duck for the new big-budget movie "Darkwing: First Darkness", he was excited and hoped to inspire a new generation of children. He was a huge fan of Darkwing when he was a kid and was taught by DW to "always get back up". Contrary to Jim Starling, Drake embodies the heroic and selfless image of Darkwing Duck. He was even willing to stop Jim from destroying the studio and risked his life to save Launchpad from when McDuck Studio was set ablaze. Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': Drake has shown to be more durable than a normal person able to take several blows and stay standing and also managing to survive an explosion, piano and large volts of electricity, all would have killed an ordinary person. He obtained this ability as a result of years of training. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': As expected due to being a top tier Darkwing Duck fan, Drake has trained extensively on his own in hand-to-hand combat. *'Master martial artist': Drake has excellent martial art skills, nearly being on par with that of former secret agent Mrs. Beakley. *'Expert Tactician': Drake is a skilled tactician, able to come up with plans to achieve the best outcome as he did in his fight against Jim Starling. *'Utilizes high-tech equipment and weapons': Drake as Darkwing Duck utilizes a range of high tech equipment and weaponry when battling villains such as smoke bombs. Equipment *'Smoke Bombs': In traditional Darkwing Duck fashion, Drake carries with him smoke bombs, which when triggered produce a thick cloud of purple smoke, these can either be used during a getaway or an entrance and are mainly used to blind enemies and hide their location. Relationships Launchpad McQuack Originally Jim Starling sent Launchpad to trap Drake in his own trailer. However, Launchpad and Drake instead began to bond over their love for the Darkwing Duck TV show and become good friends. After the fight with Jim Starling (the original Darkwing Duck) which lead to Jim's supposed death, Launchpad later convinces Drake to become a real crime-fighter remaining with the alias of Darkwing Duck. Jim Starling When Drake was a kid, Jim inspired Drake to never give up and keep on fighting. But when he attempts to get Jim's autograph, Jim shrugs him away. When it is revealed to Jim that he would not be playing Darkwing Duck in the new movie, Jim attacks Drake for stealing his star role. Drake and Jim later fight on the burning set because of Jim's outrage for not being chosen to play Darkwing Duck in the new movie. When Drake is done with the fight with Jim and Jim's about to attack him with a chainsaw, Launchpad tries to convince Jim that it isn't who he is. But while he's giving the speech, at the last second Jim shoves Launchpad out of the way from a large explosion caused by an overpowering light ray. Due to Jim's supposed death, Launchpad tells Drake that he should try being a real crime-fighter instead of acting like one. While Drake is hesitant at first, he decides to do it in Jim's memory as a hero. Appearances Season 2 * 16. The Duck Knight Returns! * 24. Moonvasion! Trivia *Drake Mallard is also the civilian identity of Darkwing Duck from the original series. *He was the president of the Darkwing Duck fan club. Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Characters